「Descanso 」
by Souta-kun
Summary: Ese era simplemente el recordatorio de lo efímero que era, que algún día tendría que volver a ser quien era. El resto no era más que un descanso en su tragedia. [ Haise centric! ; spoiler del spoiler de TG:RE 3 ; incoherencia intensifies ; not homo, en serio ; ignorad el summary].


**SON LAS NO SÉ CUÁNTO DE LA MADRUGADA DE NO SÉ QUE, YA NI PUEDO ESCRIBIR DE MANERA COHERENTE.**

**BUT INSPIRACIÓN-SENPAI LLEGÓ(?).**

**Adv: Basado en el spoiler del capítulo tres de Tokyo ghoul:re. Mucha incoherencia a causa del sueño y probables faltas de todo, se recomienda paciencia. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Ishida Sui, yo sólo ocupo sus personajes para... sólo los uso sin su permiso.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>¿Porqué no me dices?.<em>

_Vamos, sólo dilo._

_Tengo miedo, de quién vive dentro de mi._

•••

Blanco.

No podía decir a ciencia cierta si era de un color blanco o simplemente no había color alguno en aquel lugar, pero era lo único que sus agotadas pupilas podían captar.

Húmedo. El ambiente se sentía húmedo, casi mojado, por algo muy viscoso. Sentía como si se ahogara por eso pero a la vez podía notar perfectamente una helada corriente rozando su piel.

Trató de dar un paso. Ni él mismo sabía porqué estaba tratando de avanzar, de seguir adelante. ¿Para qué?. Seguramente era la mera inercia que traía impuesto el humano en sus intentos básicos, sí, seguramente era inercia. Lo sería, _si fuera humano. _

Sintió pasos cerca de él seguido de la insana necesidad de huir de ese lugar.

Debía escapar,_ ¿Pero a dónde?. _

Levantó uno de sus pies en un inútil intento de avanzar pero fue succionado por el mismo piso que lo sostenía, sin sentido alguno se había convertido en una especie de río que iba en contra de él, como si lo intentara llevar hacia atrás, al pasado, arrastrarlo hacia esa cosa.

Trató nuevamente de arrastrar sus pies hacia adelante, hundiéndose cada vez más en el líquido que le rodeaba, sumergiéndose en una pesada sensación de tristeza y vacío. Una extraña y empalagosa asfixia comenzó a de su garganta , ¿Culpa? ¿Pena? ¿Arrepentimiento?.

—... ¿Eh? — Escuchó y escuchaba susurros confusos sobre su objetivo, algo sobre ser _útil_, sobre ser _inútil._ Él lo sabía, los dos lo sabían.

Un par de deformes y estropeadas falanges se acercaron tetricamente hasta él. Rozándolo, contrayéndose de una manera enferma hasta que finalmente lograron hacer contacto con su hombro para aprisionarlo.

Lo oía, podía sentir cómo las palabras iban brotando, como los huesos y articulaciones crujían cerca de su tímpano, una por una de manera tortuosa.

— ¿No?— Más y más palabras que podría jurar haber escuchado antes se acumulaban a su alrededor. Sintió claramente como sus cabellos se rosaron provocandole un escalofrío. ¿Cómo debería sentirse ante eso? No sentía nada, absolutamente nada, era como si todas sus emociones se hubieran esfumado y se hubieran unido a _"él". _

La asfixia que había invadido su traquea fue lentamente cambiada por la presión de los dígitos del otro que se había posicionado junto a su rostro.

_Devuélvemelo._

La falta de oxígeno ya había comenzado a pesarle. Tal sí debía hacerlo, pero, ¿Devolver qué?. No, _no_, él _era_ un investigador, tenía una vida, responsabilidades, amigos, ¿Cierto?. ¿Entonces qué debería de volver? ¿¡Qué había robado en primer lugar?!.

Dedo por dedo fue estrujando su cuello.

—_ Haise_ — Negro.

Despertó de golpe, casi cayendo de su cama. Aún podía ver con claridad esos ojos observándole dentro de su retina.

— ¿El mismo de siempre, eh?.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota para Souta: Nunca vuelvas a escribir algo después de las dos de la mañana, te quedan horribles.<strong>

**Vale, estoy tan cansado que las analogías y metáforas no me quedaron muy bien but si al menos una persona las entendió lloraré. Btwww, m****e enojé tanto escribiendo esto que ahora muero por un dolor en el estómago. Haise, te maldigo a ti y a tus californianas de pudin.**

**No soy muy seguidor de la teoría de "Haiseneki", más bien soy del "Haise es una derivación de Kaneki, tal vez tengan órganos en común pero no son lo mismo" 'cos Kaneki parece ser como Rize (?) but, Ishida está apoyando demasiado la primera para mi gusto. Ugh, bueno, al menos así volverá el Shuuneki -oho-.**

**Idk, debería dejar de escribir estas cosas. Algún día juro re-escribirlo o hacerle un remake, but not today. **


End file.
